


Spring Break

by hayjolras



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 17:48:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayjolras/pseuds/hayjolras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The amis opted out for the wild week that most Uni students participate in for spring break. Instead, they headed down to the beach for some sun and sand. Grantaire even got Enjolras to give surfing a shot (this did not work out very well).</p><p>The trio of girls, though — Musichetta, Cosette, and Éponine — seemed to like it the best. They got into splash wars and water balloon fights, played beach volleyball, and sat on the giant blanket and gossiped, limbs intertwined, snickering into each other’s ears playfully. Cosette was the fairest and burned the quickest, which meant Musichetta and Éponine got to fight over who would lather sun tan lotion onto their girlfriend. They finally came to an agreement, to Cosette’s delight. Éponine took Cosette’s front, and Musichetta, the back."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spring Break

The amis opted out for the wild week that most Uni students participate in for spring break. Instead, they headed down to the beach for some sun and sand. Grantaire even got Enjolras to give surfing a shot (this did not work out very well).

 The trio of girls, though — Musichetta, Cosette, and Éponine — seemed to like it the best. They got into splash wars and water balloon fights, played beach volleyball, and sat on the giant blanket and gossiped, limbs intertwined, snickering into each other’s ears playfully. Cosette was the fairest and burned the quickest, which meant Musichetta and Éponine got to fight over who would lather sun tan lotion onto their girlfriend. They finally came to an agreement, to Cosette’s delight. Éponine took Cosette’s front, and Musichetta, the back.

Cosette kept burning, despite the excessive amounts of sunblock lathered onto her (what could she say? ‘Chetta and ‘Ponine couldn’t keep their hands off of her), and she hated getting all red, on top of her freckles, so she stayed under the umbrella come the fourth day at the seaside. This frustrated her to no end, and seeing Cosette unhappy made her girlfriends upset, as a result.

One night, unable to sleep because her sunburn was itching her beyond compare, she looked out the window. It was around midnight, the tide coming in, and out, the sound of the waves soothing everyone asleep — including her girlfriends, who were wrapped around each other in sleep, trying to make up for the space Cosette left as she sat in the alcove. The stars were out and the moon was, as well.

And that’s when Cosette got her idea.

Jumping up from the alcove and running to the bed, she pounced on the two girls playfully, shaking them awake.

“Guys —  _guys_!” she whispered harshly, rocking the bed.

Musichetta opened her eyes first. Éponine was grumbling, trying to push the blonde off her in her sleep.

“What is it, Cosette?”

“I have an idea. Éponine!” Cosette hissed, running her fingers through Éponine’s’ dark pixie cut. “Wake up!”

“Smghrnnh,” Éponine replied.

Sighing, Cosette and Musichetta shook Éponine, until Musichetta licked her finger and stuck it in Éponine’s ear. She shot up, nearly knocking Cosette off her.

“Jesus fuck — what the hell?”

“I wanna go swimming,” Cosette said, sounding not much different than a five year old who wanted the same thing.

“It’s — it’s past midnight — don’t look at me like that, Musichetta,” Éponine warned sleepily. “I can still see you, you know.”

“Let’s go now — I won’t get sunburned —”

“You’ll get  _moon_ burned,” Éponine remarked, then added as she saw Cosette start to pout, “hell no. I’ve seen  _Jaws_. This is how it starts.”

“We won’t go out far — c’mon!” Cosette said, grabbing both girls by the hand and tugging them out of bed.

They crept down the stairs, Éponine leading the way, since she knew which steps were the creakiest, careful not to wake any of their friends. It was as if they were still in high school together, Musichetta picking them up in her car (she was older… _cooler_ ) and taking them to a party to get plastered and fuck each other drunkenly in a random bedroom.

They walked out to the beach, shoeless, hand in hand, Cosette in the middle, practically jumping up and down in excitement.

Once they were down near the water, no one commented on the lack of proper bathing attire. They all simply stripped. Cosette slipped out of her nightgown, Éponine tugged at Grantaire’s oversized t-shirt, and Musichetta unbuttoned her top.

Looking at each other in the moonlight was a different experience all together. Cosette practically glowed, her pale (but still very red) skin could be seen clearly, along with her long, straight blonde hair. The light from the moon hit Musichetta’s curves in all the right places, and the wind blew strands of her dark, curly hair in front of her face.

Éponine was cold, her arms wrapped around her thin figure, but her eyes were on her girlfriends, taking them in carefully and smiling.

Cosette ran in first. The water was freezing and it somewhat soothed her burns. Musichetta followed, then Éponine.

They resumed their activities pre-Cosette sunburn. They splashed each other, snuck up on each other and pulled them down, giggling, had breath-holding competitions (‘Chetta won that one), every one and a while their hands traveling up each other’s bodies, making one another yelp and shiver all at one.

It seemed to go on for hours, but they grew tired, and then just floated around on their backs, trying to stay above the water and talk at the same time.

“This is better than being here durring the day,” Cosette remarked, kicking up her legs playfully.

“We should do this every night.” To all three girls’ surprise, this was from Éponine, though she was still replaying the opening of  _Jaws_  in her head every few minutes. And she was the first to get tired, and too cold to stay in the water, so they got out, picked up their clothes, and walked back, giggling, to the house.

It turned out, though, that Éponine  _wasn’t_  that tired, since, once they successfully got back to their room and shut the door without waking anyone up, she pounced on Cosette, throwing her onto the bed as Cosette reached for Musichetta’s hand, bringing her down with them. They tried to be as quiet as possible, but it was hard with three girls in one bed, and they spent most of the time with hands over each other’s mouths, fingers traveling to clits and rubbing quickly and harshly until someone cried out. Musichetta, who, despite her loud voice, was able to remain quiet, so Éponine took her hand off her mouth and let her travel down Cosette’s body as Cosette palmed at Éponine, feeling her wetness between her trembling fingers, pleasing Musichetta when the two of them came in unison.

When all of them really were worn out (Éponine really wasn’t as tired as she made it out to be), they tangled together, Cosette, again, in the middle, just like she liked. Her hand was around Musichetta’s waist, her other hand clutching Éponine’s. They all smelled of sex and salt water and sand, and each girl slipped off to sleep into dreams about tides and waves and midnight escapades.

For the rest of the week, they repeated the actions of the first night, falling asleep in each other’s arms truly, blissfully happy.

And it was a better spring break than any of them could have ever imagined.


End file.
